


Bar

by GonFreecss



Series: Jui advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attraction, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: June finally asks the pretty girl that visits the bar a lot what are her intentions.
Relationships: June/Mai (Avatar)
Series: Jui advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037751
Kudos: 2





	Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

June sees her everyday. She never talks, she just sits there and watch her. Her face is always blank but sometimes she is capable of seeing a smile when she kicked some idiots asses. 

That night she decided to finally asks her about her intentions. She started Walking where she is sitting with two glasses in hands.

"Hello beauty. I am gonna be direct. Are you watching me because you are planing to kill me or rob or because you are attracted to me". 

The girl smiled. "The last one. The drink is for me or you just like to drink a lot?". June smiled. "I love to drink but the drink is for you. A gift". 

She gave her the drink and when she finished it she asked, "My name is June. And yours?".

"Mai". 

June smiled. "Do you want to go on a date." 

"I like that you are direct. Yes, I will come for you tomorrow." The girl...Mai stood up and started walking to the door.

"Are you leaving already?". 

Mai smirked. "Yes, I don´t like this place, I just like the girl that drinks and fights a lot. " And then she left. 

Damn it. I am in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark.  
> Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.


End file.
